Open my eyes
by shadowangelcrystal12
Summary: Since 2 years have passed,Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman have matured. Now 16,they wonder what lies ahead of them, besides the shocking truth that Cartman keeps.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbelievable**

**Ch. 1**

**As I sat up I rubbed my eyes, and stretched.**

_**Another boring day of school. **_**I thought to myself.**

**I felt so tired. A result of not getting much well needed sleep. I stood up, and went to my closet. I grabbed the cleanest pair of blue jeans I could find. Then slipped on my jeans, and socks. I couldn't find my blue t-shirt though. So I used my black one.**

"**Nobody's home?" I silently said as I walked downstairs. The house was completely empty. Well, I don have to admit, I loved being alone. And since Shelly is in college, I don't have to worry about her beating me every ten minutes. **

_**My parents must be at work. Wait this early? Huh.**_

**I silently thought to myself as I laced my shoes, and grabbed my backpack. **

**I turned off the T.V. my idiot dad left on, walked out of my house and locked the house door as I closed it behind me. I walked to the bus stop while I brushed back my flat, straight black hair. I finally made it to the bus stop, all alone. Well, not entirely alone. My best friend, Kyle Brofloski was standing there. I smiled politely at him as I stood next to him.**

"**Hey, Stan!" Kyle said warmly.**

"**Hey." I said back. Kyle's warm smile made me feel happy that I could have a friend like him.**

"**Where's Cartman and Kenny?" I asked.**

"**Who knows. Maybe Kenny died, and Cartman is skipping school." Kyle did raise a point. Cartman LOVED skipping school and not caring about the consequence. And Kenny? Well that one is pretty self explanatory.**

"**Ok. I see." I replied. I heard the bus approaching, then stopped in front of us.**

**Being in high school was great, but seriously and dramatically boring as hell. We have all this homework, books to carry around with us—HOLY SHIT! I forgot my Social studies book at home!! I quickly turned to Kyle and nudged him hard with my hand, causing Kyle to be pushed against the window.**

"**Dude! What the fuck?!" Kyle said rubbing the side of his head.**

"**Sorry, but I forgot my Social Studies book at home. Can I use yours?" I asked.**

"**Ow… Ok fine, just don't make me hid my head again." Kyle said as he rubbed the spot on his head where he got hit.**

**I wanted to gently hold my hand on the spot where he hit the window, but I just couldn't do that. Why? I am not entirely sure.**

**When we were at our lockers, I grabbed the books I did have out of my backpack, then went to Kyle and waited fro him to finish.**

"**Stan," Kyle started. "You don't have to wait for me." Kyle said as he pulled his social studies book out, and handed it to me.**

"**Yeah, but if I didn't wait for you, then I wouldn't get your social studies book." I said as I grabbed the book and held it with my other books I had in my arms. "Jesus, it feels like a mountain of books!" I said as I laughed.**

"**Well you can't expect it to feel like a mountain of paper." Kyle laughed back.**

_**I always know just how to make him laugh.**_** I thought to myself. **_**Wait I am his super best friend. Of course I know how to make him laugh! **_**I silently giggled at myself.**

**As me and Kyle walked to our first class, language arts, we passed Cartman laughing so hard, he was practically on the floor.**

"**What the hell is so funny, Cartman?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face.**

"**Ok, you guys, you won't fucking believe it!" Cartman said under his laughter.**

"**Cartman, just show us! What the fuck is so funny?!" Kyle asked getting annoyed.**

**Cartman stifled his laughter as he held the back of a picture in front of us. Too bad we couldn't see it; Cartman had the front facing him. "Oh my god, you guys! This is the best fucking picture in the whole world!" Cartman said as he erupted with laughter.**

**I finally managed to grab the picture from Cartman, and turned it around so that I could see what was so hilarious. When I saw the picture, my face flushed. Kyle looked over my shoulder, and stared blankly at the picture. "H-how the…" I mumbled.**

"**DUDE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!" Kyle angrily yelled as he pinned Cartman to the wall. **

**Cartman stared at Kyle then exploded with laughter. "Oh god! I caught you two making out!" **

**I finally remembered what had happened when I and Kyle were 14. I remembered the entire thing. Beginning to end. I could feel myself wanting to fade away and disappear. I backed away, then stared at the picture again. I felt something inside me saying "Rip the picture!" I quickly hid the picture in my back pocket, and ran to first class. **


	2. chapter 2

**Confession**

**Ch. 2**

**Feeling like someone just left a weight on my heart; I looked out the window blankly. I stared at the thick sheets of snow that covered the ground. I gazed at the sky, searching for an answer, "What if I told Kyle that I didn't rip up the picture?" I whispered as I gazed at the sky. My gaze didn't last long. Mr. Garrison saw me not paying attention, so as fate would have it, he asked me to identify what a simple subject was.**

"**So Stanley, want to tell the class what a simple subject is?" Mr. Garrison asked me. The whole class stared at me as I snapped back to reality.**

**I searched my mind for the answer. I need to pay more attention in class… "A simple subject is the main subject in a sentence." I replied quickly.**

"**Well… glad you were listening, Stan." Mr. Garrison said as he continued his lesson. **

**I took a quick glance at Kyle as I felt his eyes on me.**

**Kyle wrote down something on a piece of paper, then airplaned it over to me. I caught it, and skimmed over the note. It said: "Why did Garrison call on you?" I quickly wrote back: "Because I wasn't paying attention." I flew it over to Kyle. Kyle wrote another thing on it completely off subject. It said: "Do you still have the picture?" My heart leapt, and I wrote: "Yeah." I flew it over to Kyle, but it had hit someone I didn't want it to.**

"**Well, what is this?" Mr. Garrison said as he caught the paper airplane. "Well Stan and Kyle, you two think its fun to pass notes?"**

**Kyle and I stared at Mr. Garrison, hoping he wouldn't read it allowed. And of course, guess what he does?**

"**Do you still have the picture?" Mr. Garrison read aloud. "Yes, huh, Stan, Kyle care to tell what the picture is about?" Mr. Garrison said as he stared at me and Kyle. "Well Stanley, care to show me the picture that is so much more important than the use of grammar?"**

**I felt Mr. Garrison's eyes lock on me as I stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "Well…" Mr. Garrison said sternly.**

**My stomach did flips as I reached in my pocket to grab the crumpled up picture of that fateful day when me and Kyle were 14. "H-here it is." I said as I handed the picture to Mr. Garrison.**

**Mr. Garrison stared at the crumpled picture of me and Kyle. "Well I'll be…" Mr. Garrison started. **

**All of a sudden, Cartman erupted with laughter. I guess he could tell what the picture was… That fucking fat ass keeps getting me and Kyle in so much trouble. **

_**That fucking douche bag!**_** I inwardly yelled as I glared at Cartman, infuriated.**

"**Well, let's just forget about the picture." Mr. Garrison said as he put the picture under a stack of folders he had on his desk.**

**When the bell rang for lunch, I didn't move. I was frozen in fear, embarrassment, and pity.**

"**Stan, come on. It's lunch time." Kyle said as he poked me.**

**I looked at him, but didn't say anything. I stood up, and walked to the very back of the line. "Kyle… aren't you worried that Garrison now knows what happened when we were 14?" I asked as I stared to the left.**

"**Well, you know Garrison. He forgets easily." Kyle said as if he could care less.**

"**Oh my god you guys, listen I know that you two will make out even though Garrison knows your secret, but seriously, don't let him see you two making out!" Cartman said as he cut in front of Kyle and Stan.**

**Kyle looked infuriated. "God damnit Cartman, will you shut your fucking mouth!" **

**I looked down at the ground, ignoring Kyle and Cartman's usual bickering. I grabbed my tray of, well, whatever the hell it was, and sat at the table next to Kyle. I stared blankly at Kyle, and thought if he even cared that Garrison knows our secret. **

_**Does Kyle even care…? What if… Kyle is just trying to block it out? Trying to forget about it… **_**I silently thought to myself.**

"**Hey Stan, what was the picture that Mr. Garrison wanted to see?" Butters asked as he sat across from me. "Nothing, it was nothing!" I snapped at Butters with a grim look on my face.**

"**Well I'm sorry, Stan! I was just wondering!" Butters said as he looked away. **

**My expression suddenly changed when I heard butters apologize. "No, butters, it's not your fault," I said as I looked down at the lump of disgusting food. "Geez, what the hell is this supposed to be, anyway?" I changed the subject as I poked the mystery meat with my fork, spoon looking thing.**

"**Oh, well, I don't know, Stan." Butters said as he glared at me.**

**I stopped poking the lump of crap that was on my tray, and glanced at butters who was staring at me. "What?"**

"**Oh nothing, Stan." Butters said as he looked at Kyle. **

"**Why is everyone staring at me?" Kyle asked as he glared at me and butters.**

**I quickly looked at Kyle. For a second, I glanced over at him, and then looked away. **

_**What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I look at my best friend? **_**I thought.**

"**We aren't staring at you, aren't we Stan?" butters said to **

**Kyle.**

"**God damnit, butters…" I silently muttered as I glared at him. "No we weren't staring at you, Kyle." I said as I turned away, looking out the window.**

**When the bell rang for us to go home, I was relieved. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I ran to my locker, grabbed my backpack, slammed my locker closed and dashed for the doors. Strange thing is, I couldn't stop running. I was running o fast, I could feel my heart hitting my ribcage.**

"**Stan!" A familiar voice called. **

**I looked behind my shoulder and saw Kyle running toward me. But I didn't keep my stare for long. Like every kid, I wasn't watching where I was going, and like a fucking retard I slipped on an icy part of the sidewalk. I could hear myself gasp as I hit the sidewalk… hard. I felt a severe pain in my back and head when I had fell. I felt myself fading in and out of darkness. Dazed, I tried to turn over on my side to see if I could see Kyle, but the earth was spinning to me. The last thing I remember is everyone gathered around me to see what had happened.**

**When I opened my eyes, I saw a white ceiling. I winced in pain as I tried to sit up to look around. I couldn't sit up. How fucking wonderful. I make an ass out of myself when I slipped on ice like a frickin moron, and now I'm too weak to even sit up or move my head. Great. Well this day has been so wonderful. Our teacher knows my secret, I now have to deal with not looking at Kyle, I wasn't paying attention and fell on a sidewalk, and now I have no energy. How great this day has been isn't it. **

**As I was busy yelling at myself inwardly, I heard a calm voice say something. "Don't worry, Stan. You're ok." The voice said.**

**I slowly opened my eyes again and looked to where the sound was coming from. "K-Kyle?" I said weakly, my voice sounded raspy, like I was sick.**

_**Great. I know tomorrow will just as wonderful as it was today. **_**I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes at the sound of my voice.**

"**Stan, don't worry, you're ok." Kyle said as he smiled warmly at me. **

"**Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the empty room.**

"**The hospital," Kyle replied. "It looked like you fell pretty hard, so I called the ambulance." **

**I glanced at Kyle's warm smile. I swear I felt my face get warmer. Almost like, I was… blushing. No impossible. I can't be blushing cause of Kyle. No way. "The hospital?" I asked again stupidly.**

"**Yeah, the doctor is coming in here soon. The nurse told me I could leave, but I didn't want you to feel alone." Kyle said as he looked away, blushing.**

"**Kyle, I wouldn't be alone," I started then stopped. What the hell am I even talking about; of course I would feel alone!**

**After a split second, the doctor came in. He glanced at me, then walked over.**

"**Well Stanley, what did you do this time?" the doctor said as he sat in a chair next to me.**

"**I was running and slipped on ice like a moron." I said fighting back the pain when I spoke.**

"**Yes well, I am going to have you sit up, and tell me how it feels. Ok?" **

**Yes that's nice. Thank you for telling me to do something I can't and that hurts like shit. I tried to push myself up, but I am too weak. "I-I can't, sorry." I said. God I am so pathetic.**

"**Well that's ok, Stanley. I have to go take this the x-ray room, I'll be right back." The doctor said.**

**Fuck. Now I have to get X-rays. Wonderful. I ignored my negative thoughts for a second as I turned to look at Kyle. I winced as I turned my head to see where he was. **

"**Stan…" Kyle said not looking at me. "Well, I want you to know… I still do remember what happened when we were 14."**

**My eyes widened at Kyle. I am positive I was blushing now, because I felt… well… what's the word… uh… embarrassed? No. In love? No… Wait… is that it?**

"**Stan, listen I have to tell you this!" Kyle said as he bent down close to me. "I-I love you." Kyle whispered.**

**I had no emotion. I felt well… kind of relaxed now. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think about that… because, Kyle… kissed me. Kyle pressed his lips against mine before I could reply. I looked at kyle, then closed my eyes and kissed him back. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disturbance**

**Ch. 3**

**As I kept my lips pressed against Kyle's, I felt like nothing had ever happened before that kiss. I opened my eyes, and then looked at the ceiling. Kyle looked at me, his face blushing. I felt like crying. Why? Well to be honest I am not exactly sure.**

**After the doctor took a couple x-rays, I was told I had to stay the night in the hospital so they could monitor me. All I thought about was getting out of there. It was about noonish now, and Kyle hadn't had gone home. I turned my head to look at him, ignoring my pain.**

"**Kyle… you can go home, if you want." I said.**

"**Nah, it's ok. I asked my mom if I could stay the night here with you. She said it was alright." He said as he turned to me.**

**I turned my head back, and gazed at the ceiling, half bored out of my mind. I sighed, and then closed my eyes. I tried to forget about the kiss that I and Kyle had. I couldn't get it out of my mind. The feeling of kissing Kyle was… just strange. I tried to focus on something else.**

"**If it will help, you can try going to sleep." Kyle said as he gazed at me.**

**I didn't dare open my eyes, because I would know what would happen. Kyle would smile and I would blush. Not gonna happen again. But before I could reply, a nurse came in with some medical supplies.**

"**Ok, Stanley, I am going to give you a I.V," the nurse said as she rubbed alcohol under my arm. "That way, I can give you a small dose of morphine."**

**Ok, so hear me out, remember how I said that all I wanted to do was get out of here? Yeah, this is what I meant. I hated hospitals. I just hate them. And since I haven't had an I.V in a while, I know that it's going to suck. I hate because they fucking hurt if you try to move! It's like someone pricking you with 10 needles! And also, WHAT THE FUCK IS MORPHINE?! Is it a drug that will kill me, or just medicine?! Well considering I'm in a fucking hospital, I guess that doesn't matter. Also, medicine is a drug, so I guess I have no clue what I am even talking about.**

**The nurse wrapped that rubber… strap…thing around the middle of my arm. I quickly shut my eyes when I saw the nurse bring the I.V closer to my arm. I felt a stinging pain as I kept my eyes shut.**

"**Stanley, you're all done." The nurse said. "You can open your eyes." **

**I opened my eyes, and where do you look when you just felt a singing pain? Oh yeah, the place you felt the pain at! I despised myself for even looking. God, I have issues.**

**I looked over at the nurse, who was filling a syringe with some clear liquid. I stared at it, wondering what the fuck it was. Oh, it's the morphine I think. Usually medicine has different colors… or does that just mean that you're high?**

"**Ok, Stan, this is the morphine," the nurse said as she showed me the syringe with medicine in it. "There are some minor side effects, but they won't last for long." She said as she injected the syringe into the I.V. **

**She then pressed down on the syringe, making the medicine go into my vein. I could feel the coldness from the medicine travel through out my body. "What are the side effects?" I asked.**

"**The first side effect is numbness. Your body will become numb. The second side effect is just being happy and feeling ok. The third side effect is feeling sick. That one lasts for a while, but goes away quickly." She said as she cleaned out the syringe.**

**Great. Those are the best side effects I have ever heard of. Ok, so first one is numbness, the second one is being happy, and the third one is being sick. Fuck… I am so stupid… now I think I might drive Kyle insane with the second side effect.**

**I looked at Kyle as he looked out the window. Kyle looked back at me and I quickly turned away.**

**I glanced where the nurse was. She wasn't there. She must've left. It wasn't long until I felt the first side effect, numbness. I didn't like not being able to feel anything, but I was glad I didn't feel any pain. But still, I made no attempt to move, because of the fucking I.V. And not long after that, I began to feel side effect number 2. Oh my god… I won't even go into detail about what had happened to me… but side effect number 3 had to have been the worst. **

**I leaned back in the hospital bed, still numb, but not happy. I groaned and held my stomach. I fucking hate the morphine now…**

**Kyle looked at me. "It's just a side effect, Stan." Kyle said. "It'll wear off."**

**I looked at Kyle like he was speaking a different language. I am so stupid. Now I remember, it is one of the side effects. Duh.**

**I sat up on the bed, and gazed out the window in front of me, trying to take my mind off the sickness I felt.**

_**I still can't believe that we kissed… oh my god, what is wrong with me? I should be wondering if I will be ok… well it was just a minor fall… but without the morphine, I can't sit up or do anything… **_**I thought to myself.**

"**Maybe sleeping will help take your mind off of the side effect." Kyle said as he stared at me.**

**I took my eyes away from the window, then looked at Kyle.**

_**Why does he want me to go to sleep so badly?**_** I asked myself as my eyes stared back at him.**

**I laid back down on the bed, and slowly closed my eyes. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. The pain in my stomach was hurting too much. I groaned, and then held my hand over my eyes.**

"**I am so pathetic…" I mumbled to myself.**

**The reason I have my hand over my eyes is because I don't want to see any light. I am trying to go to sleep, but my fucking body won't let me…**

**After about 25 minutes of fighting the sick feeling I had, I was finally able to drift off to sleep. I was asleep for about 5 hours I think. I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up. I tried to sit up, but I guess the morphine wore off because I winced in pain as I even tried to lift myself up. I looked to see where Kyle was. I was shocked to see him, do you know why? Well, I guess he was watching me sleep, so he fell asleep next to me…**

_**You are such a pervert, Kyle.**_** I thought to myself. **


	4. chapter 4

**Keep Holding on**

**Ch. 4**

**I kept my eyes glued on Kyle as he slept. I think I liked watching him sleep. Oh god now I'm the pervert… I didn't have time to think about it for that long. Soon, I heard the door creak open. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I heard a table or something being moved on wheels. I felt someone doing something to my arm. I peeked to see what the nurse or whoever it was doing to me. I felt a small stinging pain in my arm, then felt cotton or something be put where the I.V was. I heard the door close, and then I opened my eyes. I looked at where the I.V had been. I moved my arm in an up motion, then a down motion. Just to get used to moving it. I blushed as I watched Kyle sleep. I was so surprised he stayed with me tonight… but still; I don't want to wake him up. He looks too cute when he sleeps. I was able to take both my hands and put them gently on my cheeks. My hands felt warm when I took them off. I was positive I was blushing now. I glanced at Kyle, then smiled. His face looked full of innocence…**

_**What the fuck am I even talking about?! No way I can be having these feelings for Kyle... but… considering we have kissed 2 times made it seem probable. **_**I thought to myself as I gazed at Kyle.**

**Time has passed…**

**When I was released from the hospital, I felt 50% better than I did when I went in there. I was able to walk and do other things. When I went to school, I felt a little embarrassed for not going there when I was in the hospital. I was crowded by the other kids when I was in first class. I ignored their questions, and stared at Kyle. I kept thinking to myself if I was in love with him, or we were just still best friends. But best friends don't kiss do they? I sighed then looked at the kids surrounding me.**

"**Well what happened to you?" Clyde asked. **

"**Nothing." I muttered so he could barley hear me.**

"**Stan! I am so glad you are alright!" Wendy squealed as she ran to me.**

_**Fuck. How the hell did she hear about my accident?**_** I thought as Wendy wrapped her arms around me.**

"**Stan, I thought you would be stuck in the hospital for days!" Wendy said as she brought her lips close to my mouth.**

**Everyone that was gathered around me stood where they were, watching with amusement. I gulped, then looked at Kyle. I didn't want to betray him… but he was my best friend, but we had kissed 2 times and… Jeez, this is too confusing.**

**Kyle's eyes widened when he saw Wendy cup her hands over my hand I had on the desk. I felt Wendy's lips press against mine. And like spazzes, the class went wild. I wanted to push her off of me, but I was frozen as I looked at Kyle. Kyle glared at Wendy angrily, like he wanted to kill her. He then had a deviant smile, then turned away slowly. I finally managed to push her off of me. **

"**WENDY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. My yell shut the class up, and made Kyle look at me with a strange look. I looked at Wendy. She had a sad look on her face as she ran out of the classroom, sobbing. When the teacher barged in, he ordered the class to sit in their seats. I felt so embarrassed. I wanted to just dissolve away. I started to feel like I was being watched. I looked over at Kyle. He was still gazing at me. I felt a blush come over my face. I quickly hid my face in my arms on the desk. I felt someone tap me on my back. I turned to see who it was. It was Kenny. **

"**Dude, what the hell happened? Why is Wendy crying in the hall?" Kenny whispered.**

**I turned back to the desk, then glanced back at Kenny. "'cause I pushed her off of me when she kissed me." I whispered back.**

**Kenny had a devious smile. "Oh, I see! You puked on her!" Kenny silently laughed.**

**I glared at Kenny, and then turned back to my desk. I thought about why I pushed her off of me. I glanced back at Kenny, then looked at my work we were assigned.**

"**Or maybe you were just to in love with Kyle to actually have a girl kiss you instead of Kyle." Kenny said as he glanced at Kyle and me.**

**I felt a surge of anger go through me. All of a sudden, I turned back at Kenny, and yelled, "NO WAY! ME AND KYLE AREN'T LIKE THAT!!!" Big fucking mistake. My face blushed with embarrassment as the class stared at me and Kenny. Wendy peeked into the classroom, and looked angrily at Kyle. I looked to my right where I felt everyone's eyes on me. I looked at Kyle, who stared at me. I quickly ran out of the classroom, embarrassed and worried. When I closed the classroom door behind me, I felt Wendy's hand on mine. **

"**Stan, what happened?" Wendy asked as she wiped away tears from her eyes when she was crying.**

**I looked down at the floor. "Nothing…" I muttered. **

**Wendy had a sad look on her face as she put her arms around me, and hugged me tightly. "Stan, you can tell me anything. You know that right?" She whispered.**

**I looked at Wendy as she hugged me. I sighed, then gently put my arms around her and hugged her back. "I know…" I whispered to her. I blushed as she tightened her hug around me. **

**Since we were close to the classroom, I made no attempt to break down while Wendy hugged me. I wanted to just collapse in her arms, but I managed to hold back. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I thought about what I'd just said.**

"**Stan..." Wendy started, "If you need to cry, its ok."**

**I looked at Wendy as she said that, staring into my eyes. I grabbed Wendy's hand when I saw the teacher returning to the classroom. I pulled open one of the closet doors in the hallway, and led Wendy and myself in there.**

"**Wendy… Listen…" I started.**

"**I'm all ears." Wendy said as she stared at me.**

"**Well… Wendy… I'm sorry I pushed you off of me when you kissed me. It's just that I have been through so much, and Kyle was there for me and…" I stopped as tears rolled down my face. I couldn't hold back anymore. I collapsed into Wendy's arms, and held her tightly. **

**Wendy gazed at me then put her arms around me. "Stan, what are you talking about? I have always been there for you. I just can't believe that you and Kyle would be that close." Wendy said as she tried to calm me.**

**I let go of Wendy, and wiped tears away from my face. "Wendy, sometimes you're never there for me. Sometimes I wonder what you are doing when I need you…" I said as I sat up on my knees.**

"**Stan… I think it's time to tell you what I am doing with my spare time… Wendy started as she looked away from me. She sighed, closed her eyes, and opened them. "I- I'm dating Kenny."**


End file.
